New adventures
by ForeverBella15
Summary: This is after "The Smurfs 2". All is fine into the Smurf Village but Gargamel is back and the smurfs don't know what to do about this. And what happen when Vexy and Grouchy wanna mean what they feel about each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I recently saw "The Smurfs 2" and I love! So I decided to write a story that goes after the events of the movie. **

**PS- This is my first fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Smurfette was walking into the Smurf Village. Had been a week since she had known her two new brothers, Vexy and Hackus.

Clumsy: Smurfette!

Smurfette: Yes Clumsy?

Clumsy: Gargamel is back!

Smurfette: What?!

Clumsy: I saw him walking into the forest!

Smurfette: Well...if he doesn't bother us, I think we don't be worry.

Clumy: Yeah I think you're right.

Smurfette: Now I'm going to vexy's mushroom.

Clumsy: Ok. See you later!

**On Vexy's mushroom...**

Smurfette: Hi Vexy! What are you doing?

Vexy: Nothing...just thinking.

Smurfette: About what?

Vexy: Nothing special. (Vexy started blushing)

Smurfette: I think that "Nothing special" is something very special!

Vexy: I don't know what you're talking about. (Vexy blushing much more)

Smurfette: Of course not...but I think Grouchy knows.

Vexy: What!?

Smurfette: Come on Vexy! All the Village knows you like him! And all the village want you two together!

Vexy: But I don't know if he like me...after all, he _hates _everything!

Smurfette: But not you! When he saw you in Paris he said exactly "Whoa...Hello!". (Smurfette couldn't contain the laughter)

Vexy: Ha Ha Ha! Very funny!

Smurfette: Sorry.

Vexy: So...what do you want to do?

Smurfette: Don't try to change the subject! Vexy and Grouchy sitting in a tree-

Vexy: SHUT UP! I don't wanna talk about this!

Smurfette: Ok. So...do you want go to the lake?

Vexy: Ok.

* * *

**This is the first chapter! I know it's short but the next will be bigger. I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone (again)! I know that the first chapter of the story have some mistakes but I have the correct. So this is the Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Vexy and Smurfette were going to the lake when they heard someone screaming for help.

?: HELP! HELP!

Smurfette: What is this?

Vexy: I don't know! It seems...

Vexy and Smurfette: Hackus!

They followed the sound and were faces with Hackus caught in...a trap?

Vexy: What happened?

Smurfette: How did you get stuck there?

Hackus: Hackus not know! Hackus just was taking a walk!

Smurfette: Gargamel!

Vexy: What? Gargamel is in Paris!

Smurfette: No! He is back! Clumsy saw him walking into the forest!

Vexy: We have to say this to Papa Smurf!

Hackus: Hackus still stuck!

Smurfette and Vexy: Oh sorry.

**Later...**

****The three smurfs ran to the Papa Smurf's mushroom and told him what happened.

Papa Smurf: Keep calm, smurfs. I'm sure that was just a coincidence.

Smurfette: But it's better to prevent.

Papa Smurf: I think you're right.

Vexy: So...what you gonna do?

Papa Smurf: I don't know.

Vexy, Smurfette and Hackus: What?!

Papa Smurf: I think we need help!

Smurfette: Who is going to help us?

Papa Smurf: A witch.

Vexy: Where does she live?

Papa Smurf: New York.

Smurfette: It's where Grace and Patrick live!

Vexy: How do we get there?

Papa smurf: I kept a crystal if was necessary.

He open a box and out comes a crystal.

Papa Smurf: Smurfette, can you multiply this crystal.

Smurfette: Of course.

Smurfette casts a spell on the crystal and appears 14 crystals.

Vexy: Coming 7 smurfs!

Papa Smurf: I'm gonna call all the Vilage.

When the whole Village is gathered, Papa Smurf start to talk.

Papa smurf: Gargamel is back and we have to be prepared! So me and more 6 smurfs going to New York! The Smurfs are coming with me are:

- Smurfette

- Vexy

- Hackus

- Clumsy

- Vanity

- Grouchy

Smurfette (to Vexy): Ooooohhh someone are very Happy with this.

Vexy (to Smurfette): Shut up.

Papa Smurf: Come On.

The smurfs ate the crystals and disappeared.

* * *

**This is the chapter 2! Hope you enjoy and review.**

**Ps- OC's on the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know today has update but I don't have anything to do. And thank you for the reviews! This is the chapter 3 enjoy!**

**PS- Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) appears on this chapter but this is not a crossover. And she is very different. She lives in N.Y. 'cause she is an actress on "Phineas and Ferb".**

* * *

The smurfs finally reached to N.Y. and they was in...a penthouse?

Smurfette: WOW! Where are we?

Papa Smurf: In New York.

Smurfette: Yeah I know...but is this a penthouse?

Papa Smurf: Yes.

Suddently appears a girl down the stairs humming.

Isabel: You belong with AHHHHH!

Isabel startled to see the smurfs in her living room but decided to act if it was normal.

Isabel: Huh...Hi?

Smurfs: Hi.

Isabel: I know this question is useless, but are you smurfs?

Papa Smurf: Yes and we need your help.

Isabel: My help?

Papa Smurf: Yes.

Isabel: Why?

Smurfette: Papa Smurf said you're a witch.

Isabel: Yes, Yes I am.

Suddently appears other girl down the stairs. **(ps- Isabel: 10 years old; Isabella: 14 years old; Jake: 12 years old)**

Isabella: Hey Bells! What do you AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Isabel: Hi Izzy! They are-

Isabella: THE SMURFS. OMG!OMG!OMG! YOU ARE SO CUTE!

Isabel: You have some problems. They need our help.

Isabella: Your help! I'm not a witch.

Isabel: But you are my sister.

Isabella: Step sister and-

Grouchy: I hate this girls!

Isabel: Shut up Grouchy!

Grouchy: How do you know my name?

Isabel: I know everyone's name!

Isabella: Me too!

Isabel: You are Smurfette, you are Clumsy, you are Vanity, you are Vexy, you are Hackus, you are the Papa smurf and you are Grouchy.

Isabella: We love You!

Isabel: Yeah. I'm Isabel and this is my older sis Isabella.

Vexy: Isabella and Isabel?

Isabel: Your name is Vexy! I think our names are not a problem.

Vexy: Ok...

Isabella: What happened?

Clumsy: Gargamel is back!

Isabel and Isabella: GARGAMEL IS BACK!

Smurfette: How do you meet him?

Isabel: He came to this building to make a spectacle and we the shared the elevator with him.

Isabella: The travel is big enough to put a chat.

Smurfs: Ohhhhhh.

Isabel: Well...I do spells since age 5.

Grouchy: I hate braggers!

Isabel: You hate everything!

Isabella: Come on! We have to help them sis!

Isabel: Yeah you are right.

Papa Smurf: We need a spell to protect our village.

Isabel: Ok. But spells "to bring" are difficult to make.

Isabella: We need more help. I will call Jake, Maya and Tamara!

Isabel: I will call Lace, Ellie and Alex!

1 hour later...

Lace: I don't believe they are the smurfs! They are so sweet!

Ellie: I'm more!

Isabel: She is very girly!

Vexy: Hey Vanity! I think we found your soul mate!

Everyone: ahahahahaahah!

Alex: So what happened?

Isabella: Gargamel is back!

All: What!?

Isabel: And we need to make a potion to protect the Village!

Smurfette: Isabel, who are they?

Isabel: This is Jake, he is my brother. This is Maya, she is Jake's girlfriend. This is Ellie, she is the girly. This is Lace, my best friend. This is Alex, my friend. This is Tamara, Alex's older sister and Maya's best friend.

Smurfs: Nice to meet you!

Tamara: So...how can we get the igredients?

Isabel: I devided the list of ingredients and will deliver a part to each. Is an ingredient each.

Jake: Sis, it's better start to looking tomorrow.

Isabel: Why?

Jake: It's 8:30 pm and I'm hungry.

Isabel: Ok.

Lace: And Where the smurs will stay?

Isabel: One for each.

Maya: But we are 8 and they are 7.

Isabella: One for Alex and Tamara. They are brothers.

Isabel: Ok. Vanity go with Ellie. Clumsy with Lace. Grouchy with Tamara and Alex. Papa Smurf with Maya and Vexy, Hackus and Smurfette stay here with us.

* * *

**This is the chapter 3! You can meet better my OC's on my profil! Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Fanficqueen2- Thank you! I love grouchyxvexy too!**

* * *

The others had already gone with their smurfs, Lace was the only for dinner. Lace, as could read thoughts, unintencionally began to read Vexy's thoughts.

Lace: Why do you like him?

Vexy: What?

Lace: Why do you like him?

Vexy: Who?

Lace: Duhhh! Grouchy! Why do you like him?

Vexy: How do you know?

Lace: I read your thoughts!

Vexy: Can you read thoughts?

Lace: Of course!

Vexy: Ok...

Isabel: Hey! What are you doing?

Lace: Vexy _loves_ Grouchy!

Vexy: I don't-

Isabel: Ooohhhh! Vexy and Grouchy sitting in a tree-

Vexy: Don't you want to say it louder? I think the neighbords don't heard yet!

Isabel: Ok! Lace...

Isabel and Lace: VEXY _LOVES _GROUCHY!

Isabella and Jake: What?!

Suddently the phone rings.

Isabel: (to the phone) Yes? Oh! Hi Sr. Duncan! Wait, I will put in speaker!

Sr. Duncan: Does Vexy love Grouchy?

Everyone: Ahahahahaha!

Vexy: I hate my life!

Smurfette: Don't worry Vexy. We can kept a secret! Right guys?

Everyone: Right!

Isabel: But it's not a big Secret.

Clumsy: She is right.

Isabel: I need to call someone.

Isabel climbs the stairs, go up to her room and starts to dial the number.

Isabel: Hi Tamara! Listen, Vexy like Grouchy!

Tamara: Grouchy too...I mean Grouchy like Vexy no Grouchy like himself.

Isabel: He said this?

Tamara: No. My mother give to us "The Smurfs 2".

Isabel: I have to see!

Tamara: What's your plan to put this two together?

Isabel: What?

Tamara: Come on! You have always a plan!

Isabel: But no this time!

Tamara: Wait! I will call to Maya!

Isabel: Ok.

Maya: Hi girls!

Tamara: Hi Maya we need a plan to-

Maya: Put Vexy and Grouchy together.

Isabel: How do you know?

Maya: I'm a medium!

Isabel: Oh yeah.

Maya: We need Ellie.

Tamara: Why? We don't like her!

Isabel: You two don't like her.

Maya: We need her 'cause she is girly.

Tamara: And...

Maya: And she can help us with her romantic advice.

Isabel: It's truth!

Tamara: Ok. Bye!

Isabel: Bye!

Maya: Bye!

Ellie's house...

Ellie: Vanity! What do you like to do?

Vanity: See my reflection.

Ellie: Me too.

Suddently the phone rings.

Ellie: Yes?

Maya: Ellie! We need Your help!

Ellie: I don't like you, Maya.

Maya: I don't care! We need Your help to put Vexy and Grouchy together.

(To be continued)

* * *

**This is the chapter 4! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! And Andrea, I'm sorry but I can't understand Your comment (I'm portuguese and I have 11/5 years old). So this is the chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**And Andrea, if you can, can you send other review explaining what do you want?**

* * *

Ellie: Why don't you tell me first? Of course I'm gonna help you!

Maya: Great!

Ellie: We have to call to Tamara!

Maya: Me, Tamara and Isabel was talking about this.

Ellie: Tomorrow we talk about this better! I have to go now. Bye!

In Isabel's house...

Jake: What do like to do?

Hackus: Hackus like to hug!

Isabel: Awwwww! So sweet!

Vexy: I like sing!

Isabel: Me too!

Isabella: Wow! What's next? A concert?

Isabel: :P

Smurfette: You are funny!

Isabella: OMG! She said I'm funny!

Isabel: You are crazy, sis!

Jake: You two are crazy!

Isabel: You too!

Vexy: I'm going sleep!

Hackus: Hackus too!

Smurfette: Me too.

Isabel: Good nigth!

Isabella: I don't believe they are really the smurfs! I'm going sleep too!

At Midnight in Isabella's room...

Isabella was awakened by a brunette girl with brown eyes , brown hair and very tall for her age .

Isabella: Who are you?

Girl: I'm ForeverBella15!

Isabella: This is a strange name!

ForeverBella15: I'm here 'cause you have to get out of this story!

Isabella: Why?

Foreverbella15: Because I don't want This to be a crossover.

Isabella: Ok...

ForverBella15: Now I have to go! Bye!

Isabella: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I lobe all the reviews you send to me! Thank you!**

* * *

Jake: Good morning!

Isabel: Good morning!

Jake: Hey, where is Isabella?

Isabel: She said something about crossovers and she have to live a story.

Jake: She is crazy.

Smurfette: Good morning! What are you smurfing?

Isabel: Smurfing?

Jake: I think she wanna mean "doing".

Isabel: Oh...ok...

Jake: Our nanny is doing the breakfast.

Vexy: Nanny?

Isabel: We need a nanny 'cause our parents are in other country and Vivian don't like us.

Smurfette: Who is Vivian?

Jake: Is Isabella's mother.

Amy (nanny): Breackfast!

When she said it suddently someone get out of the elevator.

Ellie: Hi!

Isabel: Hi...why are you here?

Ellie: We have to talk about the p-l-a-n.

Isabel: We talk then the breakfast.

Hackus: Hackus wanna eat!

Amy: Come on guys!

Jake: We are going!

Ellie: Can I eat with you?

Isabel and Jake: Of course!

In the kitchen...

Amy: Why are smurfs in my kitchen?!

Isabel: They need help and you know the rest.

Amy: Yeah I know.

Ellie: I love your toasts, Amy!

Amy: Thank you Ellie. (To Isabel) I like this girl.

Amy get out of the kitchen.

Jake: Thank you Ellie!

Isabel: Great! Now we have to talk about the ingredients.

Smurfette: But Isabella disappeared!

Isabel: We have to looking for more one ingredient!

Jake: I'm going call to Maya!

Hackus: Hackus like Maya!

Ellie: I don't know why.

Isabel: Hey! Where's Vanity?

Ellie: He is in my bag.

Isabel: Without air!

Ellie: Oh No!

Ellie opens the bag and Vanity get out of there puffy.

Vexy: She try to kill him!

Ellie: It was an accident!

Smurfette: Keep calm! It's all ok now!

Isabel: We have to start to looking for the ingredients! The first it's...green eggs?

Ellie: I hate green eggs!

Isabel: I think we have green eggs!

Ellie: Why?

Isabel: I don't know!

Amy: We don't have more green eggs! But you can see if the neighboards have!

Isabel: We can see if Mr. Duncan have some.

In Mr. Duncan's house...

Mr. Duncan: I'm sorry but I can't give the eggs to you!

Isabel: Well...So I think I have to publish this video with you singing Justin Biber's songs in the net!

Mr. Duncan: Well...thinking better you can take all the eggs you want!

Isabel: I know I can!


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie: How do you have that?

Isabel: I have my secrets.

Ellie: Ok...

Smurfette: What's next?

Isabel: Lettuce?

Ellie: Ok! In first are green eggs! Now is lettuce! Where is the magic?

Isabel: I don't know!

Vexy: You, by chance, took the wrong prescription?

Isabel: I think yes.

Jake: Oh little sis! How can you did this?

Isabel: It was an accident!

Smurfette: We have to restart!

Isabel: In first we have to take the right prescription!

Maya: Hi guys!

Jake and Isabel: Hi Maya!

Vanity: I think this is the right prescription!

Isabel: No. This teach how we can be...blue?

Papa Smurf: Like us!

Isabel: Of course! Wait! I think Vanity is right!

Everyone: What?

Isabel: This teach how we can be blue and the smurfs are...

Ellie: BLUE!

Jake: So you think we can protect the village with this prescription.

Isabel: Sure!

Maya: Now me, Isabel and Ellie have to talk.

Ellie: Oh...yes...of course!

Isabel: We can talk in my room!

Isabel's room...

Maya: What we gonna do?

Ellie: We can close Them in a closet!

Isabel: No.

Maya: We can push them against each other!

Ellie: No.

Isabel: I can make a spell!

Ellie and Maya: NO!

Isabel: Ok...

Maya: We can let the things happen naturally!

Ellie: Why?

Maya: Trust in me!

Isabel: Ok...so I can't make a spell...right?

Ellie and Maya: Yes!

Isabel: *sniff*

Living room...

Jake: We have to find pixie dust.

Smurfette: Where?

Jake: In Isabel's lab.

Vexy: She have a lab!

Jake: It's in our kitchen.

Everysmurf: What?!

Jake: Yeah.

(to be continued)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! I can't update because I'm busy with the school.**

* * *

Jake: I found!

Isabel: What did you found?

Jake: The pixie dust!

Isabel: Why we need pixie dust?

Jake: It's in the prescription.

Isabel: Oh...but...how do you found the pixie dust?

Jake: Uh...what?...I think I hear someone call me...BYE!

Isabel: JAKE!

In Ellie's house...

Ellie is sitting in her bed with Vanity? Suddently her mother scream.

Mother: ELLIE! LACE IS HERE! SHE NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!

Ellie: Ok mom!

Lace: Hi Ellie!

Clumsy: We need to talk!

Ellie: Yeah, I know. My mom scream.

Vanity: Oh please! I need to see my reflection.

Lace: How can you see yourself and walk at the same time?

Clumsy: We make always the same question.

Lace: But you fall 100 times and destroyed my bedroom!

Ellie: Come on! Why we need to talk?

Clumsy: Oh! It's because I need someone to talk.

Ellie: Why?

Lace: He needs to feel better with himself.

Ellie: Why me?

Lace: Because you are the one with time.

Clumsy: So?

Ellie: Ok...

Clumsy: Great!

Ellie: When do you start to be...clumsy?

Clumsy: When born.

Ellie: Oh No!

In Isabel's living room...

Vexy: So...what do you wanna do, sis?

Smurfette: I don't know.

Hackus: Hackus wanna play!

Vexy: No...we did that.

Hackus: Oh...

Smurfette: What do you think Isabel talk with her friends?

Vexy: I don't know...Hey! And if I talk with her tonight!

Smurfette: How can you know what her is talk talking with her tonight?

Vexy: Just trust in me.

In Isabel's room 5 hours later...

Vexy: So...why are you always talk with your friends?

Isabel: I think this is normal with my age.

Vexy: Yeah...you have friends, brothers, animals, boyfriends...

Isabel: WHAT? I don't have a boyfriend! But you have!

Vexy: WHAT?!

Isabel: Yeah! I'm not stupid! I see the way you look at him!

Vexy: I don't know what you are talking about!

Isabel: Yes! Yes you know!

Vexy: You are talk with your friends about this!

Isabel: I don't know what are you talking about.

Vexy: We will talk about this tomorrow.

Isabel: Ok.

In Ellie's bedroom...

Clumsy: And then, when I was seven, I-

Ellie: STOP! I can't hear more!

Clumsy: *snif*

Ellie: Oh...Clumsy...I'm so sorry! I am so tired and-

Clumsy: I know what is my place.

Ellie: Wait! Clumsy!


	9. Chapter 9 - School!

In the next morning...

Jake: Good Morning guys!

Isabel: This is not a good morning! It's Monday and we have school!

Jake: Oh yeah...WAIT! I forget to do my homework!

Isabel: Me too, but I'm not screaming!

Vexy: Good morning!

Isabel: We have school today!

Smurfette: What?

Jake: We are children so we have school!

Vexy: Can we go with you?

Isabel: Just if you promisse don't make noise!

Smurfette, Hackus and Vexy: Ok!

In the school...

Ellie: I hate school!

Alex: Me too!

Grouchy: And me too!

Alex: Shhh! Don't make noise!

Grouchy: Ok...

Lace: ELLIE!

Ellie: Oh No!

Lace: Clumsy is worst!

Ellie: I just said "I can't hear more!"...

Lace: He is my friend! Why do you like demote the others?

Ellie: I was tired and I said that for accident and-

Lace: STOP! I hate you!

Lace go away.

Ellie: I think I was really stupid.

Alex: Well...

Ellie: Well?

Alex: I think you should be better.

Ellie: And I think I have not friends!

Ellie go away.

Isabel: Hi! How are you?

Alex: I think we aren't friends.

Isabel: What?

Alex: We are not friends!

Isabel: What?! I hate you!

Isabel go away.

Grouchy: You are really stupid! I hate you too!

Alex: What? Why?

Grouchy: 'Cause Vexy is with her!

Alex: Ok...

Jake: Hey Alex! I saw my little sis sad! I'm gonna kill you!

Alex: OMG!

Maya: If he hate you, I hate you too!

Tamara: I am your older sister! Of course I hate you!

Alex: Just Lace don't hate me!

Math class...

Isabel and Lace are sad.

Lace: Why she is so...so...so...

Isabel: Who?

Lace: Ellie!

Vexy: What happened?

Lace: She-

Mrs. Mills (Math's teacher): Be quiet and open your book on page 18!

Class: Yes Mrs. Mills.

History class...

Ellie: I'm so stupid!

Vanity: Yes you are.

Ellie: Hey! I thought we was friends!

Vanity: What?

Ellie: Do you hear me?

Vanity: Of course not.

Ellie: Forget it.

Biology class...

Tamara: Hey Grouchy! Are you fine in my bag?

Grouchy: Yes. But I-

Tamara: I don't care if you don't like my bag! You have to stay there in same!

Maya: Tamara, the people are thinking you are strange 'cause you are talking withyour bag.

Lunch time...

Alex was looking for Lace (the only person who doesn't hate him) and finally founds her.

Lace: Hi Alex!

Alex: Hi! Can I eat with you today?

Lace: Isabel don't wanna eat with you more.

Alex: She hates me!

Lace: Why?

Alex: She thinks I said we are not friends.

Lace: So do you are a couple?

Alex: No, we are enemies.

Lace: Ok...you can eat with me.

With the smurfs...

Smurfette: The school is fun!

Isabel: Not for me!

Vexy: Yeah...I have to talk with someone!

Isabel: Don't make toubles! I have a detention for don't make my homework!

Vexy's POV

Finally I find Grouchy!

Me: Hey Grouchy! I need to talk with you!

Grouchy: I hate talk!

Me: I don't care!

Grouchy: So...

Me: I wanna say-

Wow! This is difficult!

Me: I like you!

Grouchy: Really? - Start blushing

Me: Yes...but now I have to go!

I run and finally I found Smurfette.

(to be continued)


	10. Chapter 10

**In first I have to say this- my BFF give me an idea for this chapter! So we hope you like it!**

* * *

Smurfette: What happened?

Vexy: What? Nothing!

Isabel: Really? You were run!

Vexy: Oh...yeah...I was run 'cause I like run.

Isabel and Smurfette: Ok...

Later in Isabel's living room...

Isabel: Yes...we still friend, Alex...yes and-

Vexy: Isabel, I need to talk to you.

Isabel: Oh! Wait a minute, Alex.

Vexy: Wait! Are you talking with Alex?

Isabel: Yes, why?

Vaxy: I need to talk with Grouchy! Give me the phone!

Isabel: Alex, is Grouchy with you? Yes! Vexy need to talk with him.

Vexy: So...

Isabel give the phone to Vexy.

Grouchy: Hi.

Vexy: Hi! Look! Today in school, what I said, I-

Grouchy: You really want to say that.

Vexy: Yeah! And-

Grouchy: You became scared and run.

Vexy: Yes. But-

Grouchy: But you really want to say that...again.

Vexy: Wow! How can you do this?

Grouchy: I have my days.

Vexy: So we are ok?

Grouchy: Yes.

Isabel: Awwwwww! Now give me my phone!

With Jake...

Clumsy: So...

Jake: So...we have all the ingredients to make the potion!

Papa Smurf: Good!

Maya: Finally!

Clumsy: Don't you like us?

Maya: I like you! I'm tired of looking for ingredients!

Smurfette: Well...I loved met you guys!

Tamara: We too!

...

Jake: BELLS!

Isabel: Yes?

Maya: We have all the ingredients!

Isabel: Great!

Ellie: I'm here! What are the news?

Isabel: We have all the ingredients!

Vanity: Oh! Finally! I hate this place!

Lace: You are just-

Papa Smurf: STOP WITH THAT!

Isabel: I will make the potion!

* * *

**Well...I think the next chapter will be the last! :( But I loved wrote this!**

**So...see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11- Back to the village

**Finally the last chapter is here! I really loved write this...so enjoy and review!**

* * *

Ellie: Isabel! Is the potion ready?

Isabel: No.

Lace: And now?

Isabel: No.

Tamara: And now?

Isabel: NO!

Maya: Keep calm!

Isabel: YES!

Everyone: What?!

Isabel: It's ready!

...

Clumsy: So...

Smurfette: So?

Clumsy: I think all this is over.

Vexy: Yeah...I think Isabel help me in some things.

Clumsy: And Lace understands me!

Smurfette: And...I don't know nothing.

Jake: Hey smurfs! Are you ready to travel?

Everysmurf: Hmmmmm...

Jake: Isabel finished the potion now.

Papa Smurf: Just smile, smurfs.

Grouchy: I hate smile.

Vexy: Of course you hate.

Jake: Come on! We know you are a couple!

Vexy: We are not a couple! It's just complicated...

Isabel: What is complicated?

Lace: We have the potion!

Clumsy: We know.

Isabel: So...are you ready?

Smurfs: Yes.

Isabel gives the potion to Papa Smurf and then, they eat the cristals and go away.

In the Smurf Village

Smurfette: We are back!

Everysmurf: Yeah!

Papa Smurf: Maybe, one day, we gonna be there again.

End Credits:

Isabella: Can I back?

ForeverBella15: Just when I write a new story for "Phineas and Ferb".

Isabella: When will you write?

ForeverBella15: In November...maybe.

Isabella: I hate you!

* * *

**So...what do you think? It's good? Bad?**

**Well...Bye!**


End file.
